


End of the Road

by catnip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is going off to college while Scott is staying behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my tumblr, written for a prompt from a friend.

The day Lydia announced her acceptance into her top choice school Scott hadn’t even seemed surprised, and wasn’t that just annoying. He had said “duh” with that wide smile of his and for that he earned a pinch. 

They didn’t talk about it or them. An understanding between them had always been there, about what they were to each other. They weren’t dreamy eyed teenage sweethearts. The past years had proven that finding something solid to brace yourself against when shit went to hell was more important than any fairy tale romance. In each other they had that. 

Tomorrow was the day she left, and so today Scott sat on the side of her bed while she packed her last odds and ends. Conversation was light, easy, just like it always was. 

“Just don’t pick up any other werewolves. If you come back with a whole new pack then I really will get jealous.” 

Scott said it with a laugh and Lydia looked over her shoulder at him, smirking. “No promises. I do seem to have a type.” 

At her reply Scott grunted, “I knew you only loved me for my fur,” his voice mockingly dramatic. 

A beat passed between them, then another, before Scott spoke again. 

“I really will miss you.” 

Lydia couldn’t deny that her grip faltered a little at that, the shirt in her hand coming unfolded. Instead of putting on a brave face, making a quippy comment, she sat the shirt aside. She moved between boxes and bags and sat herself down beside Scott. 

She fit against him so easily, and the familiar feel of him washed over her as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer. “I know. I’ll miss you too.” She let her eyes close when Scott placed a kiss against her forehead, leaning into it. 

It would only be a few minutes before they were back to shared smiles and dirty jokes. For now though, they enjoyed the moment in silence, saying goodbye in their own way. An unconventional couple until the end, and that seemed fitting.


End file.
